1. Field
The following description relates to constructing contents, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus and method for constructing interactive contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive contents refer to contents that are changed in response to interaction with a user. Examples of interactive contents include various types of games, flash animation, and interactive movies, in which a variety of events occur in response to a predetermined input by a user through an input device such as a touch screen and a mouse.
Methods of constructing interactive contents include a branch scheme and a planning scheme.
The branch scheme creates plurality of branchable scenarios using nodes and arcs. In the branch scheme, different contents are provided to a user, according to the arcs selected by a user. The planning scheme plans procedures to reach a goal state from a given current state and automatically constructs a series of corresponding contents for the goal state. The planning scheme may be specified as forward planning or backward planning, according to an exploring direction of an arc.
However, the above methods for constructing interactive contents have certain disadvantages. In the branch scheme, all interactions that a user may perform at a specific node are predicted and set in advance, and in the planning scheme, procedures are not intuitively constructed, and thus a significant time and effort may be exerted to achieve a goal state.